Phantastic Voyage
by a cursed monkey
Summary: Danny and Tucker get shrunk down and swallowed by Danielle. Now, they have to think to escape before becoming Dani's next meal. Can Danny push his limits to escape? And can Tucker please stop screaming!  DxS DanixTuck
1. Chapter 1 Whoops

Phantastic Voyage, Danny Phantom- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own or claim to own the awesome movie the Fantastic Voyage. I don't own either of them.

Well, I have no fricken clue where this came from, but I guess it made the most amount of sense. You know? The idea's never stop, but some are better then others and I could just see this happening in the show if it had continued. So I hope you enjoy. BTW I lost my L4D story, and I'm mad now. That took a lot of time to write, but whatever. I may re-write it, I may not. Right now, it's all about this and Disappearing Act. THIS STORY WILL BE IN THE POV OF SAM AND DANNY AND ALSO DANIELLE! Read and Review! NO FLAMES! ENJOYZ!

POV- Danny Fenton/Phantom

"You know Tuck, I'll bet there are some awesome electronical components inside the Specter Speeder? Maybe we should check it out? Just to try out some of the new modifications my dad made." I said this, completely knowing my best friends answer.

"Of course, I mean, it's the smart thing to do." He grinned at me. "Smart" wasn't in our vocab. Neither was "consequence" appearently. We got in, and powered up. Only to have it sit there and do nothing.

"Aw man, it looks like your dad removed the most important thing and FORGOT to put it back in. The engine." That definently sounded like my dad. Forgetting to put back in the most important things. Like engines in cars or charge the batteries for the ecto-guns or even putting a handel on the INSIDE of the weapons vault. Yeah, that one was not a plesant experience for him. Two women in the house, and both pointed weapons at him angrily. That was a million hit video on Youtube. Me and Tucker had laughs off that for quite awhile.

My name by the way is Danny Fenton. I'm 15, and it's been about 4 months since revealing my secret to the world. However, in those 4 months, people had forgotten about my ghost self and basically forgot about me. I was a celebrity for a short while and didn't like it. I couldn't see my friends or even my family. Then about 2 months ago, my "cousin returned after touring parts of the country. She had said it was much easier to go around places without parents stopping you, but also got pretty lonely. So she returned and asked my family if they could adopt her. They agreed after hearing she saved my life once. There was the whole clone fiasco, which was forgotten a month ago, because she was truely her own person. She ate like it too. Always eating new things.

Me and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend now. She still fought alongside me, but was more caring, I guess. I watched out for her more often, and it paid off too. I got hurt less sense oddly enough, my senses opened up more. My adrenaline flowed and gave me sharper vision, and better hearing. I was getting better all the time. Me and Tucker were still the best of friends, and hung out as often as we could. We were on Summer Break, and were actually inventing new weapons with my dad. He was eager to help out now, knowing he had a powerful ally. It helped not having the secret all in all. But me and Tuck were still as mischevious as usual.

"Danny, you shouldn't be playing around in that thing. Who knows what could happen?" Ah, my girlfriends worry. She was actually the one who gave me my powers, by goading me into the ghost portal. Ever since, well she didn't force me to do things, in fear of killing me all the way.

"Sam, you know, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm DANNY PHANTOM! I can do anything." Okay, so I had a bit of a big head and ego. No problems right? Oh-ho how wrong was I?

"Fine, but when you get blasted into goop, don't come dripping into me. I'm going shopping with your mom and Dani. I'll see you in a bit. Try hard not to blow yourselves up. Okay?"

"Okay honey." I grinned at her as she huffed and walked up the stairs. My dad poked his head in.

"Hey Danny, I'm going out with Maddie shopping." Wait, what?

"Dad, your going... shopping?"

"Yeah, uh your mom is deviously smart... and I need a new ecto-battery anyways, so I'll see you guys later. If you blow up the lab, well... at least I know you're my kid! See you!" With that, my dad went up the stairs.

"Wow, your dad doesn't care if we mess around with the Specter Speeder? How awesome is that!" We high-fived and went to check out the engine. Hoping we might be able to fix it, we checked and saw it could be a simple fix. After all, all it needed was the Spark Plugs. Ah, good ole' dad. Always forgetting the minor things too.

"SWEET TUCK! We're up and running. Light 'er up!" He did so, and I grinned. This was going to be awesome! I jumped in the drivers seat, and we put on our seatbelts. Then came the biggest question we would have to answer.

"So Danny, what should we try out first? The new ecto-lasers? Or maybe the... NEW STEREO!" We cranked up the tunes and took it for a test spin. I could legally drive now (with an adult), so I drove it around town, above the traffic.

"Hey Danny, can we grab some stuff at the Nasty Burger?" Sounded like a good idea.

"Sure thing. Let me ask if Sam or any of the others want something. And so I did, while Tucker tested out the Ecto-Lasers on a dumpster.

"Ohhh, good shot Tuck." He grinned, and continued to shoot. I got a hold of Sam while I heard a commotion in the background.

"DANNY!" This couldn't be good.

"Uh, hey, wrong number sorry!" Unfortunantly I didn't hang up in time, and she got to me first.

"Don't you DARE hang up. Your dad just blew up a standee, because he thought it was a GHOST!" My dad shouted ghost right as Sam said it making me laugh. I guess I won't go shopping for a while then.

"*Sigh* What do you want anyways?" That little commotion made me forget my main reason of calling.

"Oh, me and Tucker are at the Nasty Burger? Do you guys want anything?"

"Uh, let me check... okay, I want a veggie burger and Danielle wants 4 burgers." Of course. That meant nothing for me, because I didn't bring that much money.

"Okay, well see you when you get back." Little did I know, I wouldn't see anything of Sam. She hung up, and I ordered. I got the food and we began our flight back home. Tucker ate on the way, and gave me some fries. I ate them, not really hungry actually. We got back and landed. We had tested out multiple gadgets on the flight back, such as the Supersonic Sonar. That broke a lot of windows. The Jammer, which I thought would be a radio jammer. It wasn't. It shot Jam everywhere. Then we tried out the Fenton Finder, which just displayed the location of whoever you wanted to find. There were a few other cool things, but the batteries were running low, so we landed back in the lab. I put the burgers on the table. Tucker accidently hit the gas pedal and hit me in the head. I got up, dazed, but flew up to him and tried to phase into the Speeder. Little did I know, I couldn't. It was ghost-proof now. So I entered normally, but Tucker wanted to push one more thing. A small Blue button. It said nothing on it.

"Oh, what does this do?" He pushed it and the batteries ran dry. But we got pulled. At least that's what it felt like. I felt dizzy and passed out. So did Tucker. The last thing I saw was the burgers... and they were getting... bigger? Me and my dillusional mind...

Finished with Chapter 1. I must say, I actually feel good about this story. I just hope it is actually good. So please R&R no flames. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Mad girlfriend and Pained Sis

Phantastic Voyage DP Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own the movie The Fantastic Voyage, though it was a great movie. Nope, don't own either.

Nothing to say right now. Enjoy!

POV- Danny Fenton/Phantom

That's the last time I trust Tucker with picking buttons to push. He'd never pushed the right buttons at the the right time. Not even his parents buttons. Though it was funny hearing what he had done that time. It never got old. Until he did it to you. I guess I better open up my eyes now.

I got up, and groaned. My head was pulsing. Whatever he had done, it wasn't kind to my brain. I looked around, which was hard because everything was blurry. That's when I made the mistake of looking out the window. Oh boy, I wish I hadn't. Not much can freak me out, I mean hello! I'm half ghost. I fight ghosts on a regular basis. It's part of my life now. But what I saw, pretty much made me pass out again. This had happened to me before. I was shrunk. With Tucker. Inside a non-working car. If that's what you want to call it. I shook Tucker awake and showed him the outside world. He reacted just like I thought.

"... Uh... Whoops?" I stared at him, and he looked at me like 'Hey it's not my fault'. But in reality we both knew it was. And the worst part? We couldn't escape. The pit only opened if the batteries were alive. And someone, TUCKER, fried them when he pushed the button. I couldn't force us to go intangible. And there was no other way out. The glass was bulletproof. Way to go dad! This was about as bad as being stuck in the weapons vault, that still had no handel.

"Well, maybe we can call for help." Ah thank you geeky friend. Finally a use for all his techno stuff. But for a few seconds, I forgot it was Tucker.

"Right on Tuck! Call us outta here!"

"... Uh... well... you see... I can't" I froze and must have looked deadly, cause he flinched at seeing me.

"WHY?"

"Well... I... the "Jammer" uh haha it actually DOES jam radio appliances. Not only shoot jam. The only radio that can work is the one installed on the dashboard. Which might work still!" We tried it, only to learn the batteries needed to be charged. That's when my possible worst nightmare happened. Dani walked in with Sam. Apperently my dad needed to be bailed out of jail... again. So they would take a while. And I heard a loud growl, Danielle's stomach. I never hated that sound more then right now. Because with all my luck, we landed on top of a Nasty Burger. One of Dani's Burgers. Wow Karma, you really hate me. Don'tcha?

"Uh, Tucker? We need to get those batteries up. NOW!" When I yelled this, he turned away from the batteries and looked out the window too.

"My man, you've never been more right." He screamed and I transformed, hoping to maybe be able to do something. My Ghostly Wail! Maybe I could make them hear me! I took in a deep breath, only to have Tucker stop me.

"Dude, you don't want to do that. You could damage the entire Speeder. Worse yet, if it didn't work, we could die!" I sighed and released my breath. The entire Speeder shook. Our time was running out. C'mon brain give me a plan! Apperently, my brain still hated that button and refused to give me anything.

"Wait! Danny I've got it! You need to use your ecto-energy to power up those batteries. Then we can grow! Or at least escape!" Wow, couldn't have though of that sooner? I ran to the batteries and silently said "Please work" I grabbed them and began to charge them. It would be close. The Dashboard came to life, and signaled a growing power supply. It hit 100 %, but too slowly as we were inches from Dani's mouth. Next bite and we'd be in it. Tucker floored it. Only to forget to turn on the Speeder.

"DUDE! WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I ran over just as we entered her mouth. This was it. Those huge teeth were going to be the end of us. Until Tucker chuckled.

"Haha, forgot to turn it on." I shot him a death glare, but yelled "FLOOR IT" He did and we avoided those teeth of death. Only to meet our newest enemy. The suction of swallowing. Danielle's powerful swallow got us and as we slid down down down her thoat, I knew this was not going to be fun. As we fell I said one thing to Tucker.

"If we die Tucker, for the record, I blame you." And then we yelled as we plunged into her dark depths.

POV- Sam

After our little accident while shopping, me and Dani were glad to be back at the Fenton's place. Well technically her home, my "hangout". Basically my second home. I was here so often, I almost accidently called Dani and Danny's mom, my mom. That would have been a little too akward for me. Anyways, Danielle's stomach rumbled a few times and she blushed.

"Someone's hungry ain't they? Didn't know shopping was that draining." I teased. She laughed and responed, "Neither did I. But I'm glad Tucker and Danny at least got us food. They're probably in the lab, right?" I nodded, knowing they were now constantly down there. Messing around with thing that would probably cause something to eventually go wrong. But until it did, they would keep doing it.

When we entered the lab, I saw the food, but suprisingly no Speeder. I guess they went out a little longer.

"Oh well. I was kinda' hoping to see Danny and... talk with him, but I guess that can wait."

"Ha, you mean 'make out' with him?" She laughed and I shot her a glance that I often gave Tucker. Those two were more alike then they realized. But she seemed releaved to at least see some food on the table. After an hour of hearing her stomach, I was glad to see she had food now. She grabbed the burger, and I still couldn't help but shake the fact that they weren't here. Why would they just drop off the food and not stay. They for one didn't plan ahead, and two didn't have any reason to drop off the food. They could have kept it with them and just given it to use once they DID get back. It didn't make sense.

"Sam? Hello? Anyone there?" She snapped me out of my daze.

"You alright there? You seemed confused?" Wow, was I that easy to read? "Uh, no I was just thinking. Something didn't add up here?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that Danny and Tucker aren't here. Like why would they drop off the food and go back out?" I was actually stunned. Did she like read my mind?

"Um, okay are you sure your Danny's clone?" She just smiled at me and swallowed. I thought I heard screaming for a second, but I must have just imagined it. She groaned all of a sudden. She rubbed her stomach which had began to gurgle. She sat down and began to rub again. I decided I better call Tucker and Danny. I did so, but it didn't even ring. Right to voicemail. Same for Danny's phone. That's when I guess I realized something was wrong. BOTH Danny and Tucker not even ringing? So I called the one thing that HAD to be picked up. The Speeder itself. It connected and I heard someone say something.

"Hello? Danny? Tucker? Where are you two?" Silence. I waited a few seconds before I got a reply.

"Well Sam, it's hard to explain but uh, I guess... we're unsure..." I didn't get it. How could they not know? They had a fricken GPS!

"Danny, this is not the time to be joking around. Danielle's stomach is really hurting her, and I need you to get here. I think she might be sick." I realized her look of pain was going away slowly. She was still rubbing her stomach, just not as fast. That's when we got disconnected. I was mad now, and couldn't wait to give Danny and Tucker an earful for being irresponsible. Again.

"Hey Sam, I think the pains going away. It musta' been something I ate. Too many?" But I thought that wasn't true. She had only eaten one. Not enough for it to be too many.

"Maybe, but are you still hungry?" Her stomach rumbled again, and we both realized that couldn't have been it. She took another bite, hesitantly. When she swallowed, she seemed fine. No pain. She then went and wolfed down the other 3, and no pain. I went ahead and ate my Veggie Burger. It tasted good, but I couldn't enjoy it. I needed to know what happened. What can I say? It's my personality. So we began to talk about what could have happened, until I got a call from my mom telling me to come home immediately.

"*Sigh* Probably wants me to try on another Pink dress..." I mumbled it softly, but Dani heard and laughed. I said goodbye and began to walk home. I also told Dani to tell me when Danny and Tucker got back so I could give them what for.

POV- DANIELLE!

What can I say? It hurt. One second I felt hunger knawing at my belly, and the next second I went to take a bite out of my delicious burger. I took a bite savoring the flavor. But I tasted something... different. It was wierd. It wasn't burger. I don't know what it tasted like, but I didn't really care. I swallowed anyways and felt the food hit my belly. I saw Sam make a confused face, but I paid no heed to it. She didn't care either appearently and went to grab her burger too. That's when I felt something I was TOO familiar with.

PAIN! Tons of it. It hit my stomach like a cannon and hurt a ton. I grabbed it and began to rub it, hoping to quell the pain. I couldn't tell if it was working becausit hurt too much. What did I just eat that hurt THAT much? I heard Sam get on the phone and get on Danny like there was no tomorrow. It would have been quite funny, if I wasn't writhing in pain. It slowly began to fade, and Sam look ANGRY! She must have lost connection or something. The pain finally faded. I told her I ate too many, then I thought that was STUPID! I never ate too much and I'd only taken 3 bites. I ate the others hesitantly, but they tasted fine and I enjoyed them. Sam ate her food too, but she must have been thinking... until she got a call from her mom. She had to go home, and wear something stupid. That's funny.

I said good-bye and after she left, I felt something wierd in my tummy. I can't really explain what it was, it felt like a fly. Maybe the fly had caused my earlier pain. I pulled up my shirt and looked at my stomach. It looked fine, but didn't FEEL fine. I decided to call Danny again.

"*RING* Uh, hello?"

"Danny, hey you got a minute?" I heard in the background Tucker scream "NO" but he said something back and then replied, "Sure, what do you need?"

I decided to tell him about the pains. "Well, I've been getting this pain in my stomach since eating. Now I have this wierd feeling, like somethings moving around inside me... what should I do?" I sounded kind of scared, but hey what would you do if something was moving inside you? Then I laughed silently as Tucker told him what he thought, " I think she's pregnant!" "TUCKER SHUT UP!"

"Uh, well tell me something, does it hurt... now?" As if on cue, a pain hit my gut again and then promptly stopped.

"Ugh, yeah. Why?" I heard him swear, which was rare for him. He only swore if something bad had happened. That's when I heard, "Hey Tucker, I know where we are. We are inside Danielle's stomach."

Well that'll be an interesting story to tell his kids. If he make it out.

Well there is chapter 2. I hope that's good. I tried to incorperate some humor into the story, but I don't think I did very well... Anyways, you know the drill. R and R. No flames! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 The plan

Phantastic Voyage DP chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own The Fantastic Voyage. That movie rules, but I don't own it or Danny Phantom.

Well, I updated my other story Disappearing Act, so I have time to update this story too. Hope people like this one as much as they did the other. So here is Chapter 3! Also before I start, I do have a review to respond to so here you go,

DaniPotterCedric'sgirl: No, I have never seen Phineas and Ferb, nor did I know they've done this before. Akward. But what is the episode called? Just my little own question.

So here is Chapter 3

POV- DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM

Wow. All I could think of was wow. I mean, I'd made fun of Danielle's large appitite more then once, but I'd never actually been part of it. I said she had a black hole for a stomach. Turns out I was wrong there too. And Tucker being the little girl he really was only fainted.

"*Sigh* You know Tuck, you shouldn't faint everytime I tell you something that's true." I mumbled this to a now unconcious-body and tried to find out the problem. Everything was off, so it was dark. The stomach isn't a very bright place you know. Too bad I didn't have to write an essay on the Digestive System, otherwise I could go up and say," Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I almost got digested by my sister!"

A loud rumble emitted from beneith us, and I feared the worst. A few bubbles escaped the gastric acid. Wait, what did I just say? Gastric Acid?

"Uh, Tuck? TUCKER! TUCKER! WAKE UP!" He didn't wake up. And I was running out of time. The sides of the Speeder were beginning to be dissolved and I needed a geek to throw up a shield. Shield? Wow, am I stupid today or what?

POV- DANI

I groaned as my stomach began to groan loudly. Obviously Danny and Tucker were now inside my gut, and I needed some assistance or companionship. So I called Sam. Oh-boy I can hardly wait to tell her what happened. This is make her blow a fuse with them.

"Hey Dani, what's up? You sounded kind of urgent on the phone." I must have looked sick, or was holding my stomach sub-conciously because she looked at it first.

"Are you sure your alright? Do you want me to call Danny and chew on him again?" Wow, irony has such a bad sense of humor. Just look at all the irony. It really actually made me laugh. She looked at me puzzled.

"Well Sam, I kinda' have a problem. The chewing part I already did a-" She cut me off.

"Well way to take charge Dani. Finally showing men who the bosses are. What did you say?" She truely had no idea. This was going to be hilarious.

"Um, I kinda' said, 'Danny where are you.' He said he didn't know then uh, my stomach hurt. He shot off a lazer and th-" Again she cut me off, "Wait, so your like, connected by lazer's or something?"

"No, uh Sam, Danny and Tucker are inside me. I guess I accidently swallowed them. Silence. Wow, how wierd did that sound. Try to tell your best friend that her boyfriend is now digesting. OH MAN! DIGESTING! DANNY'S IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! I got back to reality when I looked over at Sam, who was... cracking up. Bad timing Sam.

"S-Sam, we need to get Danny and Tucker out! NOW!" But she didn't see the urgancy like I did.

"HAHA, haha ahhh, wait wait, maybe I should record a video for blackmail." Ah, good ole' Sam.

"SAM LISTEN! Danny and Tucker could die to my digestive juices!" I spoke slowly as to get the point across. She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. I rubbed my stomach again as it began to hurt again. That meant they were alive. But the fact that the pain was going away... they were low on time. Sam led me down to the lab and told me to lay on a table. I did so, confused. She shone a light over my belly and then gave me a capsule.

"Swallow it. It's a Camera. Well, video camera. It'll keep us informed of everything happening. And it won't digest until I push a button on this remote, allowing the acids to melt it." I swallowed it with some difficulty. The pain had shot up MASSIVELY inside me, and I'd guessed that Danny had done something to keep them alive. That's when a computer began to beep.

POV CHANGE- SAM!

Wow okay, so Dani calls me and tells me to come over. I do so, and then she tells me that she ATE Danny and Tucker! WOW! Talk about hilarious! That should definently go up on Metube. No doubt. But for now, I guess I should worry about those cursed acids. I gave her a pill to moniter the actions of the two bumbling idiots I'd came to know as my best friend and my boyfriend.

But... to be perfectly honest... which is hard for me, I'm worried sick about Danny. And Tucker. But mostly Danny. I'd, I'd... I don't know what I would do if I lost EITHER of them though. I need them both. And I can bet all my money that since Dani and Tucker were technically dating, that she would be devestated if she killed her boyfriend for a midnight snack. She'd never live it down, and I don't know if she'd ever be the same. I knew that once Dani said she experience a huge burst of pain, that Danny had threw up a ghost shield surronding the Speeder. And no, not a Ghost Shield like one that stops ghosts from entering, but an ecto-shield that Danny used to create walls, and block attacks. And right now, those attacks were in the form of incredibily dangerous acids. That's when I heard a computer beep.

I looked over and saw a moniter on it with 2 bodies. One male, one female. I easily reconized a heartbeat moniter, and then learned this must be Danny and Danielle's power monitering station. It also had a percentage on it. Danielle's was a zero. Big ole' 0. But Danny's was climbing. It was slow, but steady. Every, uh 5 or so minutes it went up a percentage. I knew what it showed. The amount of power used. Their limitations. Danny was at 18 %. Most likely because conjuring up a shield caused for a lot of strain, but keeping it up was much easier. Once that percent hit 100, it was game over for Danny and Tucker. Danny would be forced to transform back and lose the shield. That would cause the metal to corrode and them to...

Well, that's when I got a call from Tucker.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order. Can I have one ultra super disgusting order of whatever you can find that will make Dani throw up? Thank you." Wow, that was actually a good plan. Until Dani commented, "Only one problem. I can eat ANYTHING and not throw up. I'm a steel stomach. No pun inteanded Tucker", who groaned thinking he finally got her to tell a bad joke/pun.

"Well, we don't know if we don't try!" Tucker said cheerfully. I have no idea why he was cheerful, considering I heard Danny grunting in responce. He sounded strained. I checked on his limit, and it only showed 21%.

"Well Dani? Let's make you throw up!"

Well that's not a bad idea, but is it good enough? I have absolutly every idea cause I'm writing it! HAHA! Sorry, habits die hard... ~! I also really like the ~ mark. I don't know why I just do! Sorry for wasting your time, enjoy and review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4 Another plan

Phantastic Voyage DP chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own the Fantastic Voyage though it was a great movie.

Wow guys, I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. But I'm currently residing in the hospital. A few problems right now, but I am feeling good enough to once again write. So I'm REALLY sorry for any mistakes I do make, as I'm not at full health. So enjoy.

POV- DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM

Well now I was about to vomit. "Food" was raining down from above. And it was some of the sickest combinations ever. Tucker had to have thrown up several times, but at the sight of vegatables. Not actual gross combo's. Danielle really did have a stomach of steel. It didn't respond at all to the substances. She even went to the point of sticking her finger in her throat to throw up. Not even that got her to throw up.

"Well Tuck... ugh that was a good plan... but..." I stopped speaking. The shield was still draining my energy. It was slowly wiping me out and if we didn't do something to stop the acids, I would transform back and we would lose our lives. Just another day on the job for Danny Phantom and his sidekick Tucker Foley. Yeah, I'd bet he would like that title.

"Any... other bright ideas?" He looked puzzled for a moment, then grinned.

"Actually yes. I know your strain bro, but can you uh..." He nodded toward the batteries. I needed to charge them up again. So instead of wasting energy, I would just touch them and let the energy flow that was needed. It worked out for the best. I slowly walked over to it, and put my hand on the top of them. My hand glew a neon green, and the color extended to the batteries. I closed my eyes and focused on energy charging up the batteries. That's when Tucker got a hold of Sam for their new plan.

POV-DANIELLE PHANTOM

I hadn't ever eaten something this gross looking. Never ever. But looking at this heap of well... garbage, I probably wouldn't ever eat this again. It smelled horrible and I waited to throw up just looking at it, but I didn't even gag. Much to my disapointment. So I glanced at Sam who gave me a sympethic look, but mainly had a "I don't care, do it anyways" look. I gulped down my last good taste of air, picked up the plate, and stuffed my belly once again.

The taste... I have no clue if any words can describe it. It was horrible. That's all.

"C'mon Dani, you can do it. I know you can." I was glad she was "helping" me. I finished off the garbage and waited for the waterslide to start. It didn't. My stomach didn't even gurgle or groan in responce. I just stared at it. All I had on was a bra and some pants. My stomach was completely revealed, and it didn't make a sound in responce to my "meal". I didn't even burp.

"Well, that was a complete bust. And also, I told you so." Sam couldn't help but laugh at this. I could tell she was a bit worried about Danny and Tucker, and to be honest, I was a ton more worried. I don't think I could live with digesting my brother and boyfriend. Knowing they were sitting in my belly, only made me want to help them even more. That's when a crackling noise was heard on Sam's mini-radio. Looks like they had another idea.

"H-hey. A-e o gu-s th-re? Old- n." A buzzing sound was heard and then, " Ah, better. Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir Tucker Sir." Sam mocked in general type of way.

"We gotta' gave our jokes for later. But I have another idea. Sam. You remember when Lancer showed us that video on "Gas"?" She grinned and looked like she was having a flashback.

POV- SAM MANSON

The most disgusting thing I have ever eaten? I don't know. Baby meat I guess. But until I saw Dani eat raw garbage, I had always thought meat was the grossest thing ever. The stuff just is cruelity. But now isn't the time for a rant. I saw her begin to gulp down the platter, and I was struggling to not throw up. Just by looking at it. But when Dani finished it off, and made no gagging noises, I was suprised.

"Well, that was a complete bust. And also, I told you so." I had to laugh. She was basically telling off Tucker. And keeping a level head in a pretty bad situation.

That's when the radio buzzed. After a few incoherent words, Tucker spoke to me.

"Sam. You remember when Lancer showed us that video on "Gas"?" Oh man that was funny. What a day that had been.

FLASHBACKS!

"Okay class. Today I have a video continuing on with our Human Body chapter. This video will be on Gas. So I want no inappropritate remarks, or it'll be detention for a week. Understand?" We mumered yes, and he put the video into the player. But Danny was grinning. I could see the gears in his head turning. And I couldn't help but smile too. Whenever he got a smile like that, it was bound to be funny. He raised his hand just before the video began.

"Mr. Lancer, may I be excused to the nurses office. My head really hurts." Mr. Lancer looked him over, then let him go.

"BUT WE HAVE HOMEWORK, !" That's when the video began. Man, was it boring. It showed us how when you get ready to burp or fart, the acids bubble up and bubbles form. It was so boring, I nearly fell asleep. Good thing I didn't. Danny re-entered the room as an invisible Danny Phantom. He went intangible on Dash, and forced him to burp loudly then, "HA" He forced Dash to get up and dance around like a girl burping randomly. "That's gas!" All in all, it was a funny lesson.

END FLASHBACK

Ah, what a day that had been. It doesn't sound that funny, unless you were there though. And Danielle wasn't in our classes yet, so she didn't know what I was thinking. So I could only grin and stifle laughter.

"Anyways, what's your new idea Tucker?" I could hear him giggle, but he held it back long enough to tell me and Dani.

"Okay, well since Danielle can't throw up, can you burp us out? The bubbles formed by the stomach acids could possible form or pick us up and when you burp, throw us out of you." This plan also seemed like a no-brainer, and I began to wonder if this was really Tucker.

"Are you seriously Tucker? 'Cause these are some actual good plans." I could practically hear him GRIN! That's how well I knew him.

"Yeah well, what can I say? The pressure of doing the right thing brings out my brains." That's when I heard Danny reply in the background. "Yeah, and yet your stupid enough to forget... I'm the one holding this call online. It's draining me. GET OFF!" We got disconnected and I guess Danny couldn't hold the strain any longer. His limits were closing in. 47%. Apparently, the battery act left his losing more energy then he thought. If he'd kept that up... he could've been finished. So I turned to Dani and saw she was already drinking some sodas. At least she knew what she had to do.

"I have no idea what to say... GO DANI!" She could only grin and chug. About 6 sodas later, she looked like she might be able to get them out.

"Oof, that's a lot of soda... I feel like I'm gonna' burst." She hiccuped then inhaled. She prepared to burp.

POV- DANNY FENTON/ PHANTOM

The acids around us began to bubble. This plan seemed like it might actually work. I was amazed with Tuck. Sure, he was a techo-geek. And I didn't give him too much credit. But at least I could see he was coming up with some decent, yet fairly obvious, solutions to our problem. A huge bubble formed, and began to pull us up. We were finally getting out.

"YES! Told ya' my plan would work. I am after all Tucker Foley." As if something despised that name, our bubble burst. And we went plummeting back into her stomach. That's when something must have gone wrong, because all the bubbles were gone. So were the acids, for a short time anyways. It seemed like the perfect plan at first. But of course, something was working against us. It was just figuring out what. I was hard thinking... until Tucker burst out laughing. I wasn't quite sure how he could laugh at a time like this.

"Tucker... have you forgotten we're stuck inside my sister's stomach in if we don't figure out a way out we're gonna' be her daily vitamin intake?" I almost shouted the last part. I had powered down in human, so I could recharge my energy. But I could feel that I wasn't getting any better.

"Haha... Danny, HAHA! Ah... okay, so you know the 2 ways humans can get rid of... gas, HAHA!" He snickered again, and I thought about it. Then couldn't help myself. I laughed too. Turns out, Dani wouldn't burp. But she would still get rid of her gas. Our prison shook, and we laughed harder, knowing she had passed it. Oh, you have got to enjoy those little things in life. Because before you know it, you find yourself threatened by digestive acids.

So Plan B, utter failure. But on a sidenote, definently funny to figure out HOW it failed. Even if we were still limited on time. *Sigh* Back to the drawing board, I guess.

FINAL POV CHANGE FOR THIS CHAPTER- DANI

So I felt my stomach grumble from the high levels of gas. I could practically hear Danny and Tucker shouting for joy. Or maybe that too, was the gas. I don't know. And if this works, I won't care either. The gas was building up, and I inhaled preparing to burp. 1 second. 2 seconds. 10 seconds. Nothing. I could see Sam was disappointed.

"So... can you burp? Or is something stopping you from doing this too?" I could only shrug. I didn't know what to say. All I knew was I should have burped. That's when I heard a gurgle from my intestinal area. Uh-oh. Now I get it...

"Dani, what was that?" That's when I (accidently) let it rip. And man was it loud. (AN: I don't know what sound to make, but I'm sure you can guess)

Silence. Until another small one passed. I was so red, I could pass as a tomato. Now I'm not a girly girl. One that wears nailpolish and talks about fasion ALL DAY. I mean, I fight fricken ghosts. That's not really an average girl or even guy activity. But I was still uncomfortable farting in public. Or in front of Sam that loudly. She looked kind of bewildered.

"He... hahahahahAHAHA!" She was laughing. I was blushing fircely, but managed to chuckle too. It was way to embarressing for me to say anything. All Sam could say was "Nice one!" We high-fived, then realized we needed another plan. Not this time letting Tucker get one first. The last thing we needed was him giving us another seemingly good plan, then epically fail. So we sighed, and got back to work.

This was going to be a long thinking process.

Done. I'm really sorry it took this long, but once again, I've been in the hospital for a week or so now. I should be out soon, and able to update frequently. So if this sucks, sorry. BTW the sequel to DISAPPEAING ACT WILL be coming out! There is something to look forward to. So until then, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 The obvious solution

Phantastic Voyage DP chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own the Fantastic Voyage. Or Spongebob.

Well, I'm terribly sorry for the delays. I have recovered now, and am released from the hospital! It feels great to be able to move freely again! So I should be updating daily again, just like old times. So to commemorate my recovery, I will release this chapter, AND the sequal to Dispearing Act! Hope you enjoy both, and look forwards to the oncoming storys! Rate and Review! No flames. Don't forget that I will respond to most reviews so go right on ahead and review if you want me to respond. Be knowed. If I get a ton then I will pick some, then answer the rest next chapter. So here is Chapter 5!

DANNY PHANTOM/ FENTON POV

Well, about 1 and 1/2 hours have passed since the 2nd failed attempt at freedom. We had almost gotten out too. I was tired. About an hour ago, the acids came back, and seemed much stronger. As if determined to melt this stubborn substance. So I had to put up a stronger ghost shield, and the amount of power I was using would soon drain me out. Now, this was actually quite ironic, with about a week ago me Tucker, and Sam were working on my stamina and ability to push my limits

FLASHBACK

"RNAGGGGG" I was flooding in sweat. I couldn't keep it going. So I let my wail go, and Sam came out looking fairly disappointed.

"Well Danny, that was no better then the first 10 times. I don't think you're improving your limits. You have to be able to keep your powerful attacks going longer. You need to push your limits." I glared at her. Easy for her to say. She didn't know just how much power I was using up when I used my Ghostly Wail. Tucker and Dani were out at the Nasty Burger or maybe at some Ice Cream Shoppe. I had no idea. Knowing the way they ate, any place that served food would be a good guess as to where they were. But while Tucker relaxed with his girlfriend, I was being pushed to my melting point. Sam had no mercy.

"S-sam, I c-c-can't *oof* go much longer... I-I'm tired out..." I was inhaling and exhaling extreamly quickly, giving my body the needed oxygen to replenish the oxygen deprived from it during my attack. I didn't need oxygen to survive, but after a Wail... it was wierd. I needed it to just think. Probably because I don't retain all of my ghostly abilities afterwards. Breathing must be one I regain.

"Danny, you can't be a hero and say "I can't"." I grinned spotting a mistake.

"But Sammy, I didn't *oof* say I can't. I said I'm tired." That's when I realized my mistake. Make that two mistakes.

"Uh, I know you're tired, but you said TWO stupid things there. First, you said "I c-c-can't" like a baby, and two, you CALLED ME SAMMY!" She growled at me, and I was smart enough to go intangible and go threw the floor. Just for 5 or so hours. So she could... you know calm down to the point where you could talk to her without her ripping your head off. I was still within earshot though, and heard Tucker make the biggest mistake in his life. So far at least.

"Aw, is Sammy-whammy mad at Danny-manny?"

I had never seen Tucker run so fast. He came to my door around 2 hours later and asked me for a favor. Before I tell you, have you ever seen that one episode of Spongebob where Sandy shoves Patrick into a trombone? Well, that's how Tucker looked. I had never laughed so hard in my life. And just 3 minutes later, ran so FAR in my life. Turns out, Sam was using him as bait. Let's just say... it wasn't a plesent week.

END FLASHBACK

So the moral of that, was 1) Don't ever call Sam, Sammy-Whammy unless you want to get a whammy on your headdy and 2) Apparently, I need to know how to push my limits. Though at the time, #1 seemed like it was more important.

Anyways, I never thought that Sam would be more right. From what she said over the radio, which worked whenever one of us called, my limits were approaching. Fast. I had decreased to 24%, only to shoot up to 57%. Time was running low, and we needed a plan. Not from Tucker.

POV CHANGE- DANIELLE FENTON/ PHANTOM

I stroked my stomach where my brother and boyfriend now laid. They were stuck inside me. I could feel the cool metal resting on the pit of my stomach. I didn't feel the ghostly shield, but me and Sam could both see the green spot it made on my belly. It was quite cool to look at. Sam had taken a few blackmail photos, just for a good measure. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

We had no plans yet, and were closing out on time. Danny was getting weaker, and if we didn't hurry, his time would be up. That's when Sam smacked herself on her forehead.

"What is it? Bug?" I asked, confused.

"No. Wow, how could we be so stupid. The motor. The engine. Why don't we just fire that up?" I looked at her blankly. I could only imagine what Danny and Tucker would do. Probably scream in anger, knowing they could've easily just done that.

"Wow... that's pretty simple. Uh, let's call in..." I didn't really know what to say back. The answer was staring Danny and Tucker in the face, and my tummy wall. So Sam called in.

"Danny, come in Danny."

"Sorry, no Danny here. Just good ole' Tucker Foley. TF. What's up?" I was almost laughing on the inside. This was going to be funny. Apparently I was shaking, and my stomach was sloshing around.

"W-whoa, is-s-s-s everything *AH* o-k-k-kay?" He sounded like he was being thrown around. I stopped laughing long enough to have our idea explained. After Sam told him, I heard a scream of frustration.

"TUCKER! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OUT! WHY COULDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT?" He shouted, and we probably could've heard it without the radio being on. I laughed, but was silenced by a metallic beeping noise emitting from Danny's limitor.

*Warning. Warning. Subject Daniel James Fenton/ Phantom is approaching destabilization. Limit's approaching.* The warning repeated itself and we looked at the moniter. Wow. 85%. He was weakening too quickly, and we couldn't do anything. The shaking had made him have to put up a stronger shield and it had drained him even quicker. Me and Sam glanced at each other, and worry was on both of our faces. Time was almost up.

"Danny. Tucker. You need to hurry and get the engine working now. You don't have time to argue." I felt a warm feeling in my belly, and could tell they were firing up the rocket. Unfornunantly, we didn't see the flaw in the plan. Again.

Whoa, CLIFFY! I suck, I know! XD. But don't worry, all your wonders will be fixed, next chapter. I'll have it up soon. So until then!


	6. Chapter 6 Give me a break Please?

Phantastic Voyage

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. Nor do I own the Fantastic Voyage movie.

It's good to be able to update again. After like a whole week of sitting in a hospital bed, it's good to move around and actually be able to do the things I enjoy. Like hockey and writing. So, here is Chapter 6!

POV- DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM

We checked the engines and saw my excess energy had powered up the motors to 14%. Enough to maybe get us out. Tucker flipped on the engine and I my vision blurred. I was still powering the Speeder. The energy it was using was mine. My vision was blurred, but I could still hear perfectly. Tucker may have looked at me oddly, but honestly, I couldn't tell. Like I said before, I was blurred.

"Dude... are you okay?" I glared at him, or at least what I thought was him. The colors were blending together, but I could still tell red and orange mixed together equaled Tucker.

"Sorry, standard question. But if you can keep this up for like 5 more seconds, the battery will be up and we'll be outta' here!" I was glad to hear that estimated time frame. And to hear we'd be gone in just a mere few moments. Then, Karma slapped me in the face. Again. She honestly, really hated either me, or my guts. 'Cause, right as we hit 50 % battery life, which was all we needed, there was a loud crash. A whirrling sound had begun, but slowed to a low hum, then disappeared completely.

"T-Tucker. P-p-please tell *pant* me that that wasn't t-the engine..." Of course, when something bad happens, you normally don't say anything right? You make a facial expression. That's what Tucker did. And of course, I couldn't see that, so when he lied "Nah, I don't think so anyways..." right to my face, and I exhaled, I think he realized his mistake.

"Uh, correction. That probably WAS the engine. Ha, I thought you... said... um..." My glare had intensified, and if I could shoot lazer's from my eyes, he'd be dead. He wasn't stupid enough to stick around near me as I struggled to power the Spector fricken Speeder. He just edged away and checked a few gauges.

"Well Danny, I have good news and bad news and also some pretty fricken horrible news. Which do you want to hear first?" He tried to get a cheery mood into his sentence, but failed after I took in a deep breath. I was going for a Ghostly Wail. Now I know what you were thinking. 'Stupid Danny, you don't have the energy for that.' Well... you're right. I only managed a tiny wail, and not even any energy waves were visible. Tucker then made his second dumbest mistake in his life.

"Ohhh, doesn't look like you have the energy to do anything. And all that talk and looks of hurting me. Doesn't look like its gonna' happen, does it?" Oh-ho, just how wrong could a guy get. By now, it was obvious I didn't put a shield up in time to cover some of the acids, or maybe some had leaked through and dissolved the engine's main cords. Nobody was going anywhere. We were now offically screwed again. And the way those acids were building up... well, I knew we were gonners. So... I drew in a large breath and all the Speeder's power and... blasted Tuck's eardrums.

"AUGGGGG! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! STOP!" I ceased the wail and Tucker uncovered his ears' which were probably ringing like there was no tomarrow. Oh the irony, I know. I panted, knowing my energy was depleted. The shield was wavering, and my power's were sparking in and out of exsistance. One moment I was Phantom, the next I was Fenton. I could barely hold on, but I refused to let the blue rings engulf me. If they did, both Tucker and I were done for. That's when something finally went our way.

POV CHANGE! DANI FENTON/PHANTOM

The moniter was beeping fiercely now. I punched a hole in the speakers though. I couldn't stand listening to the warning seqence any longer. It was almost as bad as Tucker's singing of Ember's song. Almost. Sam looked at my tummy frantically. She knew, as well as I, it was now or never. This had to work. And I knew it was. There was a warm feeling on the inside of me and I felt it getting hotter. Finally something was going our way. I coulda' swore I saw something enter my belly and hear a faint slapping noise... but that's probably just me hallucinating. After all, I haven't slept in nearly 17 hours. Sam said that if I slept, my acids would become stronger and the guys would lose quickly.

"Dani, can you feel anything?" I was about to respond "yes" until something horrible happened. The warmth faded. I no longer felt anything. The feeling inside faded and I paniked. 'This shouldn't be happening. This can't be happening.' I repeated nervously over and over, trying to clear my mind of any bad thoughts. And when I didn't answer Sam, she instantly knew. She looked down, sadness in her eyes. Something happened. Neither of us could guess what though.

"D-Danny? T-Tucker? Do you copy?" Static.

"Guys, c-c'mon, now's not the time to j-j-joke." Nothing. The engines failed. Silence brought nothing but worry. I couldn't believe what was happening. My invinsible brother... seemed gone. My geeky, yet brave boyfriend was fading. They were going. And didn't seem to be returning. I couldn't stand the guilt. I had brought upon the end... I was to blame. Sam put her hand on my shoulder.

"Dani... this is not your fault. So don't think that for a second. You have absolutly no control over the situation. You tried your best... I don't blame you. You shouldn't either." I glanced up, teary eyed. I couldn't believe what had unraveled.

Then a sign.

My stomach grumbled very loudly. It shook, and I gripped it in intense pain. Something was doing this. No... someONE. Danny wasn't done yet. He still had some fight left in him. And I had a good idea what this was. The Ghostly Wail. And I also had a good idea why he used it. Not to signal, but to get even with something stupid Tucker did. That made me smile. Sam flashed a smile but frowed again as she murmered something.

"Th-they're alive... but for how... long?" The question weighed on my mind. For once, Danny could die, which wasn't new for him, but to a ghost that wasn't trying to physically kill him. Wierd right? I know I thought it was. But now came the final strech. The computer showed vitals, but the problem was they were weak and barely readable. His limitor showed 97 %. He was at his limit. Nothing was going onto his side. I looked at Sam who said the most encouraging thing I'd heard her say since the beginning of this.

"Danny... Tucker... I know you can do it. Don't fail me. I know you guys will be okay. Just stay strong. For me. And Dani. Please."

She looked down, and left the room in a hurry. That was out of character for her, but she had a lot on her mind too, so it wasn't hugely suprising. I looked down toward my gut and said the same thing.

"Don't give up yet Danny. I know you. You're stronger. Now prove it." As if he heard, I felt a cold sensation run through my stomach, telling me one thing. Danny wasn't done yet. The best news I'd gotten all day.

Well, I really have no idea how this was. I'm still dazed from my "Problem". I collapsed 2 days ago, so that's my lateness. No excuse I know. But please try to understand. Thanks. I should be getting up another update in soon if I do some each day. Thank's for your patience. It really helps. Thanks and enjoy


	7. Chapter 7 Exiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me. It is a sad fact indeed.

Okay, so I'm horribly sorry for everyone that was waiting. I have decided to continue this story while also writing another. So the updates will be strained, but they will come. Also, I'm probably going to rewrite some other chapters to sound better. But for now, I'm gonna finish this story. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

POV- DANNY PHANTOM

The entire ship flickered with electrical shortages. My Ghostly Wail trashed the inside. The speaker went out, as did anything else electronic. The windshield cracked, and so did parts of the floor.

I could hear the acids bubbling against my shrinking shield. I gritted my teeth in absolute fatigue. Not only was I struggling to remain in my ghost form, but I was straining with the shield too. This was like the battle with the Ghost King all over again. Ha, good thing he still hasn't opened up his coffin.

Wait. Opened? Maybe...

"T-Tuck. Is there a-any way to o-open up her... s-stomach o-opening?" I panted out. Talking just added to my struggles. I couldn't explain it, but for some reason, I was actually seeing better. The blurriness was fading. My hearing was improving. And... my strength was returning? I took in a few breaths, and held the shield at its smallest possible size.

I looked over to see why Tucker still hadn't responded, to see he was out cold.

Whoops. That's what you get when you mock me.

The entire Speed shifted for a moment. I lost my balance and fell.

The shift also stirred Tucker from his 'sleep'. If you could call it that. I kept the shield going while on the floor, but it seemed to be getting easier. I decided to ask Tucker again.

"Tucker. Is there a-any way to open up her stomach opening thing?" He shook his head, then faced me.

"Her stomach sphincter? Sure. It's a shot, but we'd have to blast it or something. Since any food consumed will just add to the acids." He told me, and I though. We could blast it. That could work.

"Get on turret duty Tuck. We're gettin' out." I said with a grin.

Time to go home.

Well, real home. Out of Danielle.

* * *

POV- SAM

98. Oh no. Please. Danny... no.

99. This is it. Danny... you were an amazing person. I love you...

100. *WARNING* *WARNING* *SUBJECT DANNY PHANTOM HAS APPROACHED MAXIMUM ENERGY LEVELS.* I heard the machine repeat it's warning multiple times, but to me, all sounds ceased to exist. All I could think, was I lost my love.

I pulled myself out of my pity party and looked over at Dani. She was unsuccessfully suppressing tears.

"D-Dani. It's going to be okay. Y-you and me. W-we'll be the ghost hunters. A-and, we'll s-stay strong for them." I refused to let my tears out, and without me knowing, one slipped down my face.

That's when I heard another beep. I looked over, and saw the machine climbing. 101.

102

103. It continued. Danny was pushing his limits to the max. He still hadn't given in. So neither would I.

Dani clutched her gut and fell over in a quick burst of pain.

They were up to something. I just didn't know what.

* * *

POV- TUCKER

YES! I shot perfectly through the mini hole Danny got me, and hit my mark directly. The laser blast caused the stomach to react in a bad way, and I assumed that I hurt Danielle. I pushed it off, knowing that we'd hurt her more if we were lost.

"Danny, got it." He grinned, and I saw the opening. It began to open. Our way out. Slowly, the Speeder began to slide. Like a whirlpool, we began spinning and I almost hurled.

"Somebody let me off this thing..." I groaned as I felt myself getting nauseous. I was able to look over at Danny, who was now barely breaking a sweat holding the shield up. He seemed to be getting stronger in this few minutes. His strength was returning. Odd.

Finally, the swirl of Doom ended, and we were sent spinning rapidly into the intestines. The stomach acids ceased, and Danny lowered the shield to the point of covering up all the cracks and dents. He had a relieved look on his face, and a horrible thought occured to me.

Soon, Danielle would have that same look. Only, we'd be hitting a hard surface.

Gross. I decided to tell Danny.

"Hey man, uh, you know how we're getting out. Right?" His look went from confused, to OMG. It was actually really funny. Well now, this was going to be interesting.

That's when we slammed into the side of the intestine wall. Another crack appeared, and in an instant we smashed again. Due to the engines being out, it was impossible to steer, and now, we were gonna struggle to not break apart while crashing.

Out of one problem and into another.

"Why me?"

"Because, obviously you did something long ago that Karma hated you for, and now she's paying you back. The real question, is why ME?" Danny asked. I slowly answered.

"It could be 'cause of all the girls we stared at. And the time we hid in the girls locker room." He just grinned and we fist-bumped.

"Best. Day. Ever." He said.

"Agreed." I answered.

* * *

Alright, short chapter, I know. I'm trying to leave off where I was before, but it's kinda difficult. So, I'm terribly sorry for making everyone wait, and soon the next chapter will be out. My promise to you. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Yes, yes. I can hear everyone already. 'WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING?" Well, it's because the amount of stress I've been under is almost unbearable. For those of you that don't know, I am an intranational hockey player. A somewhat decent one ;). Meaning, I continuously move with my team. Finding time to update all stories is hard, and sometimes momentum is not there. This story I write alone, unlike my Teen Titans stories where I get help.

So not only is my body undergoing extreme stress and strain, but so is my mind. That is all I have to offer for my lack of updates. I do apologize anyways. So, here is the next chapter.

Note: I have struggled to come up with adequate ideas for the story. I will end it in one or two chapters now. Sorry, but it must end soon. And it's been going for awhile.

* * *

POV- Danny Phantom (NOTE! THERE IS NO MORE POV'S IN ANYONE'S CHANGE! IT'S ONLY IN DANNY'S!)

No matter what documentaries tell you about the human digestive system, they truthfully have no idea. They've never actually been through it, so in truth, they have NO idea. Aside from my rant, I was tiring again. The removing of the shield was a excellent way of restoring my energy. Up until the intestine walls. Then, I felt myself getting exhausted again. The continuous smashing up against the sides, was damaging to say the least.

The shields were getting more taxing to hold up, and I was sweating again. Also, my ears were ringing. Because, out of anyone I had to get stuck with, I got stuck with Tucker. The only known guy who can out-scream a girl.

"TUCKER!"

The screamed stopped.

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT! UP!" I yelled, tired of hearing him screech. Next time I see Jazz, I'll have to tell her she's not so annoying.

The screamed finally... ***SLAM*** resumed...

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Tucker screamed, and I was really getting irritated. Let me give him a scream. Probably knock him out cold. But if I did that, we'd probably die. So, I sighed, and did my best to zone him out.

We continued to smash into the sides, and pieces of the ship kept coming off. Where those pieces came off, I needed to extend my shield. More effort equals more fatigue. I wish that I could have some help... but with Tucker practically blasting my eardrums, I knew no help was coming my way. Pure power was gonna get us through this.

It seemed like an eternity before we finally slowed down and stopped smashing into walls. I sighed in relief, not even considering why we'd stopped. Probably my first mistake right there. No, actually, my first mistake was agreeing with Tucker to go inside this thing. I don't know what compelled me, but I should really think something like this through next time.

Well, once we stopped, I lowered the shield and took a breather. Unfortunately, I forgot about all the holes in the ship, and immediately liquids began pouring in. Thankfully, Tucker slipped and fell down, causing his screaming to stop. One of the only good things that happened.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the shield back outwards. With it, the liquid stopped flowing, to my relief. However, Tucker got up and screamed about being wet.

"TUCKER! NOW! SHUT! UPPPP!" I 'accidentally' unleashed a Ghostly Wail, sending him into the windshield. I felt my energy abandon me, and the shield flickered. I picked the absolute worst time to use that, as it turned out, one of the little things on the side of the intestine was holding us in place. When I used the Wail, the little suction tentacle thing lost its grip, and we were sent plunging. Back into the wild tubes known as the intestines.

Only this time, I couldn't hold the shield up. I rushed over to Tucker, who conveniently was knocked out, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I pulled him close and summoned all the last bits of my power. I heard the ship creak and groan in a crunch, and just in case, I gathered all the air I could hold.

"Please work!" I mumbled, and turned intangible. Just as the ship broke into thousands of pieces.

We were send tumbling out of the wreckage in a heap, but I kept a firm hold on Tucker. I took a breath, and was relieved I could still breath. That meant that, hopefully, Tucker could breath too.

Now, we were without a ship, which I groaned as I realized that I'd have to explain THAT to my parents, I was low on energy, and we were approaching our exit. Which was really... gross.

"Somebody's out to get me..." I said groaning. Even if I survived this, I would be in serious trouble for 1: Messing with the Specter Speeder 2: Losing the Specter Speeder 3: I used the Ghostly Wail on Tucker twice. The third one, no one would know. Well, unless Dani felt something. Which she might've.

As we were soaring through Dani's water slide, as I liked to call it, 'cause intestines? Gross. Anyways, Tucker began to stir.

"D-dude... where are we?"

"Oh come on. I'm not about to explain. Just look around." I said, not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh... DUDE! WHERE'S THE SPEEDER?" He said, freaking out. If I didn't have such a firm hold, he probably would've gotten loose. But, I've got an iron grip.

"Broke. We're relaying on sole luck now." I said, grimly. It's not TOTALLY my fault. I mean, he's the one who wouldn't shut up.

"Are we gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." I said. But unfortunately, I didn't know who I was talking to. Him, or convincing myself. Would we be okay?

I really had no idea. At this point, all I wanted was to get out of the water slide. The sooner, the better.

That's when I saw diverging paths. I glanced at Tucker who looked back and me, then at the paths, then shrugged.

"Hey, you're the driver." He said, causing me to glare.

"Could've been some help..." I mumbled. Eennie, Meenie, Minnie, here goes...

I picked the bottom path. It went downwards, and the liquid surrounding us left. I decided to take a risk, and removed the intangibility. I took a breath, and a horrible smell filled my nose. I scrunched up my face and almost thought about going back to intangibility, but knew it wouldn't matter. It would remove the smell. Just gonna have to power through it.

Speaking of power... mine was low. Even more so. I couldn't even float anymore. I fell to my knees, accidentally releasing Tucker. He slammed into the ground, but not too hard, and slowly got up.

"Smells like rotten eggs in here... where is here?" He asked, and it was a good question.

"I've got no idea..." I said slowly, looking around. It'd become a habit with me to spectate my surroundings. The more I knew, the better.

The smell gave me a general idea of where we were...

"Tucker... uh... I think we're in the... bowels?" I said, not quite sure of what they were called. I sure didn't want to say Butt. That was too... childish? If I could even talk.

"Tucker?" I sighed and walked over to pick up his body. He passed out again. He was never going to be ready for children...

Then again, would I? Sam didn't like talking about the whole, future relationship thing. She said it put too much pressure on it, and that it was a good way to end it all. So, I avoided that discussion, but found myself considering the future. Would I be able to have a family someday?

"Now isn't the time..." I said to myself, snapping back to reality. Time... if only Clockwork were here. He'd be a big help. Well, bigger then Tuck.

Who now, I needed to drag outta here. Why must I do everything myself?


	9. Chapter 9: The REAL ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

FINALLY! I can update again. Recently, my account failed to update, an error message appearing every time I went to submit a chapter. So now that I'm back, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

NO POV

"Tucker?" Danny patiently waited for his friend to wake up. While waiting, Danny discovered a small cut on his arm. He noticed the blood slowly trickling out, and that's when it hit him. Within 5 or so minutes, the weak-willed teen re-awoke for what seemed like the 5th time.

"Danny? Wh-where are we?" Tucker asked hesitantly. He had a foggy memory of something else.

"Uh, a rest stop. Point is, I think I have an idea." Danny said excitedly.

"Really? To get out?" Tucker asked, completely forgetting about where they were.

"Yeah. Through blood. A cut. When you bleed, blood comes out, and if we can re-open a cut Dani had once, we can get out!" Danny said with a smirk, and Tucker grinned. But that grin faltered when he realized their current predicament.

"Okay, but how to we get to the blood stream? We're not exactly in a great spot now."

"Easy. The Celia. It'll take us directly to the blood stream." Tucker thought for a moment, then recalled the tentacles in the small intestine.

"Sweet man! So, when're we leaving?"

"Well, now! I wanna get outta here." Danny mumbled the last part, so Tucker couldn't hear him. But that didn't matter, as Tucker was already trying to run back to the small intestine. Danny, acting fast, grabbed Tucker and turned intangible. He pulled him through the small opening, and back into the small intestine. A few Celia were still absorbing the few minerals left.

"We have to move fast. The Celia won't open unless we're on a vitamin!" Tucker shouted, and Danny nodded, looking for a vitamin that could easily hide them.

"There!" Tucker's shout caused Danny to look over and shoot off to attach to the larger mass. They gripped on and held their breaths as the intangibility wore off.

The Celia absorbed them and darkness overtook them.

* * *

"I really don't feel like doing that again..." Tucker mumbled, holding his feel-through head. He and Danny were thrown from the mineral once it traveled through the Celia and Tucker almost failed to hold his breath. Once Danny grabbed him, he began breathing heavily and his head ached from the lack of breathing.

"You okay?" Tucker glared at him.

"Sorry, standard question." Danny answered his own question with the standard answer for that dumb question.

"Maybe I'm not okay..."

"Huh?"

"Danny, I think we're GROWING!" Tucker's panicked warning caused Danny to check himself. The result was conclusive. They were indeed re-growing. Slowly, they were becoming real sized again.

"Okay, so, now we need to find a cut that was recently closed up and fast." Danny announced and then, they began their search as quickly as possible.

"Hey Danny..."

"What?"

"You might wanna go a little faster."

"Why?"

"'Cause there's some white blood cells closing in!" Tucker's scream forced Danny to evaluate the situation, and he was shocked to see the defenders of Dani's body approached quickly.

"WHOA! HANG ON!" Danny warned Tucker, as the half-ghost sped up, reaching his full speed. He weaved through the red blood cells, who were completely oblivious to the ongoing chase. They just drifted along, eager to complete their vital jobs.

"SEE ANYTHING?" Danny shouted to Tucker, who was wide-eyed.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! WAIT, CAN'T WE PHASE THROUGH THESE GUYS?" Tucker's loud, but good question was simply answered by Danny, who was still struggling to maintain such a high-speed AND his intangibility.

"NO! SINCE THEIR PART GHOST TOO, I'D JUST CRASH INTO THEM!" Tucker just 'oohed' inaudibility, and looked back to the side where the skin was hiding. By now, they must've traveled more then half the body. That's when Tucker saw something approaching. A blemish!

"DANNY! THERE!" Danny quickly looked over and grinned. He slammed to a halt and powered up his plasma blasts.

"Here goes everything!" Danny prayed to himself, and fired off his blasts. They hit the wall, and green sparks flew off the wall.

"Dannnyyyy..." Tucker warned, seeing the white blood cells re-approaching.

"Working!" Danny grunted, using up most of his energy trying to break through the skin, but failing miserably.

Finally he gave up on the plasma 's when he noticed that by using his plasma, they'd regrown twice as fast. Now, they were touching the top of the vein.

"Sorry Dani, I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice." Danny mumbled, realizing if they took any longer, Dani could loose whatever part of the body they were in from lack of blood.

He took a breath in, and exhaled in a yell.

The Ghostly Wail pummeled the wound and it burst open. The blood was being pulled out of the body by the fresh wound, along with Danny and Tucker.

Who, were both regrowing at a startling rate. The Ghostly Wait must've caused the shrinking to wear off, since they were no longer in the ship.

Tucker began yelling as he fell to his doom, and Danny was silent. He was blacking in and out of consciousness.

Only a second longer... Tucker saw the impact coming, but when he landed on, was not deadly or tile.

It was soft skin. He looked down to see a belly button right next to him, and a black shirt right above him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, mind getting off me now? You're too big!" She said, and Tucker gratefully rolled off, taking Danny with him. Who was still unconscious, and also human. He turned back when he used all his remaining power.

The last thing he heard was, "Danny! NO!"

* * *

"Daniel James Fenton was a great friend, warrior, and person. He gave his last breath trying to save us, from a disaster... I-I created. I owe him my life, yet it seemed fate was cruel, and took his life..."

"There were no words that could accurately describe him as a person, because no such words exist that are grand enough to describe him. I was blessed to know him as a friend. As a co-worker in our line of deadly work. Ghost Hunters. No one said it would be easy, and Danny knew that going in. But he relentlessly moved forward, allowing nothing to stop him."

"And now, it is with my great sorrow and regret, that I announced Daniel James Fenton... de-"

_**(HERE COMES THE FLUFF AND ALL)**_

"Still alive!" Danny's interruption caused Tucker to grin, seeing his best friend awake once more.

He'd been unconscious for nearly 3 days, and everyone was beginning to worry. So, in a pitiful attempt to lift the mood, Tucker made a bet with Sam, that he could make Danny wake up.

And of course, Tucker's timing is the best out of anyone's.

"HA! Pay up!" Danny chuckled seeing Sam's irritated face as she walked up to hand Tucker his winnings. Who, conveniently, was doing his victory dance.

Sam growled, and kicked him in the shin, smiling smugly as he went down.

"There, it's all yours." She said, and then quickly went aside Danny who was still chuckling.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired and sore. But I'll live." He said with a smile that melted Sam's heart.

"Maybe we should give them a few minutes alone..." Dani whispered to Tucker, who nodded, still with tears in his eyes.

"Baby..." Dani mumbled, but they left the room holding hands.

"I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too Danny." She then did something new to Danny. She broke down and put her head on his chest, crying softly.

"I-I thought... I lost you!" She said miserably, and Danny didn't know exactly what to say. So, he just stroked her hair.

"You can't lose me that easily Sammy. I'll always be around, I promise." He said quietly in her ear. She sniffled.

"Always?"

"Always and forever." He said, and then, they kissed.

"AWW!" They shot their glares toward the door, where Tucker was standing and was holding a camcorder.

"Shall we?" Danny asked as Tucker began to run.

"We shall." Sam said holding Danny's hand as he stood up, and then, changed into his Phantom alter-ego.

As the couple chased Tucker, they were only half in it.

The other half, was with each other.

* * *

FIN!

Sweet, I know! AWW!

Okay, so this was incredibly long, and I'm SORRY! I didn't mean for it to carry on for this long. In the future, I will be faster. Please, just accept my forgiveness. AS!

I have ANOTHER GREAT IDEA!

This new story will be CATACLYSMIC!

NOTE, there is no sequel for Disappearing Act. I lied. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.


	10. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
